Nighttime Confessions
by saicho
Summary: [Chap 3] Yaoi - Gatti doesn't have enough courage to admit his feelings for Dilandau while he's awake so instead he does it while Dilandau is asleep. see what happens if Dil heard him afterall ^.^
1. 1

Okay, here's a little something for you to understand my little story better.. 

Dilandau and Migel had been an item longer than anyone knows but Migel unfortunately died (the same way he died in the series). So now Dilandau gone about with his everyday life without seeking for a new lover. Little does he know that someone out there is secretly in love with him and that somebody is running out of self control in confessing his feelings for him..

Nighttime Confessions 

part 1

It was already 2am but the young dragonslayer named Gatti lay on his bed, still wide awake. He had been struggling on getting to sleep for the past 4 hours but was obviously not successful. His mind kept screaming the name 'Dilandau'. It had been like this for months and he was shortly running out of self control and just get himself to admit his lustful feelings for his fierce yet secretly gentle commander. 

Gatti sighed. Truthfully, Dilandau would most probably be a good lover as he was aware Migel had been very happy in his arms throughout the time they were together. He didn't know how they got together, he did not have the courage to even know. Every dragonslayer was aware they were together but none cared as much as he did. The others never let the issue affect their training and missions unlike the sole Gatti.

Now, for 4 1/2 hours, Gatti had been thinking, to admit or not to admit. He never even have the courage to speak straight to his commander under normal circumstances and more to even say ' I love you ' to him would surely cause his heart to stop beating right then and there. He was aware of the possible rejection and knows for sure that rejection would cause his breakdown.

Suddenly, Gatti was hit by an idea. If he didn't have enough courage to get himself to admit his feelings while Dilandau was before him with brain functioning wide awake, then probably he could muster enough courage to tell him that when he's asleep. He was sure he could at least feel a little better and lighter if he did.

Gatti slowly made his way out of the bed. He straightened his clothes, made his way out of the dragonslayers dorm room and went straight to the room next door, Lord Dilandau's room.

It was one good and respectful thing to knock before entering someone's room, but to knock at your superior's room this hour of the night was not very wise. Actually, Gatti had no idea what to say whatsoever if he did meet with his Lord face to face neither did he have any plan. He remember Dilandau being furious the last time somebody entered his room without knocking so he better make sure to knock whether or not Dilandau was awake..

So, that's the end for part 1. This is my first time to write a fic so I'm not very good at it, I'm not the best at English either but please do review. Tell me if you liked the idea or how I should revise it otherwise. I would appreciate it.. Arigatou!


	2. 2

Nighttime Confessions

Part 2

* -- knock-- knock-- knock-- *

Gatti tapped at the huge metal door before him. He was expecting a yell for an answer but none came. 

"Lord Dilandau?" he called nervously from outside the door

There was still no response from inside.

"Lord Dilandau.. its Gatti, sir. I just really need to see and talk to you right now.." Gatti continued, but the truth was, he was really hoping that Dilandau would already be sound asleep right now.

Gatti noticed that he was actually holding his breath and breathed out as he realized that there was still no answer from inside the room. After a few more seconds, he just decided to enter. He peaked inside and eyed every corner of the room. It was basically dark and the only source of light, was the light of the 2 moons from outside the window. 

As he expected, Dilandau was in bed, the sheets covering him from chin to foot. Carefully, quietly and very very slowly, Gatti approached Dilandau's bedside and watched him sleep. All thoughts of fear and uncertainties left his mind as he watched his Lord in slumber. He smiled, something he rarely did after finding out about Migel's connection to Dilandau. 

'But now he's not here anymore.. its just me.. its just me and Him..' he concluded silently

"Dilandau-sama, forgive my untimely intrusion, but I just really need to see you right now.." Gatti whispers. "I need to tell you something, something I know I should have said a long time ago but just don't have the guts. Its true, I'm a coward. I was even sent to the army because of this reason. I pretended to be tough to please you and earn the title as your second in command. But nevertheless, it didn't matter.. you chose Migel over me. "

Gatti looked down and slowly back up at Dilandau's face

" Now, Migel is gone and I know you're really upset. Things like these happen, it can't be helped especially because we go to battle from time to time.." Gatti continues. " But Lord, its time to forget.. its time to move on. I'm sorry but I just don't want to see you upset, it breaks me to know its because of Migel. Sir, Migel's not the only one who could fulfill your needs.. I can as well.." he stopped, a light blush painting his cheeks with a pinkish tint.

" I love you. I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I've hidden it from you for years because I'm a coward! But even so, I know you'll reject me. Who'd want someone like me anyways. I bet you wont even notice if I happen to suddenly disappear one day." 

It was better this way, that Dilandau wasn't awake to take in everything that he said. All that Gatti wanted to do was to be able to tell Dilandau his feelings without pulling himself back, cowering and choosing to shut up and retreat. He's telling him now isn't he?! This was already enough to help him loosen up a bit.

" Dilandau-sama, I just hope that someday, you'd have me, realize that I can also be someone whom you could love. I did my best to have you notice me that way but its just not working. I love you, Lord Dilandau, I always had and always will.. and I wish that someday, someday.. you'll see me too, that I exist.. to give you my pure and honest love."

Gatti bent down and slowly reached to touch Dilandau's cheek. It didn't suit a soldier like him to say such words. It wouldn't matter anyways, for no one, not even Dilandau can hear him. That was it. He had said what he wanted to, he had accomplished what he came for. Now, he could leave and hopefully be able to rest and wish that his wishes comes true.

"I'd do anything for you.. I love you.." Gatti whispers as he gazed down at Dilandau's sleeping face and slowly pulls back his hand. 

Gatti had already turned and was ready to walk away when..

"Gatti.." came a faint voice from behind

* Okay, I know its rather short and it sucks. Also, sorry if Gatti sounded somewhat out of character. Anyways, I'm having an idea already for the next part.. a little lemon perhaps. hehe ^-^ 


	3. 3

~Hey there! This is the 3rd part of my story and this chapter was rushed so please excuse its weirdness. Anyways, I also wanted to apologize if Dilly turned out kinda out of character as well.

Nighttime Confessions

part 3

"Gatti.." came a faint voice from behind

Gatti eyes widened as he heard Dilandau's voice say his name so gently. He turned back and stared at Dilandau's now open eyes.

"Dilandau-sama.. w..were you awake the whole time..?" Gatti choked out, feeling nervous all over

Dilandau nodded and started moving out of the bed. Gatti was as tensed and as nervous as he could ever be. His hands and feet were shaking and his whole body started to grow numb that he was left rooted in place.

"I.. I can explain myself sir" Gatti says as Dilandau stands before him. He looked down and opened his mouth to try and say something that would make up for everything he said just now but closed it again when he realized that there was no other explanation for what he did and confessed. 

"I'm sorry" was all Gatti had left to say. 

"I'm not mad at you"

Gatti looked up, baffled at the response. 

"But I.."

"How come you never told me directly if it bothers you that much?"

"I cowered. I'm sorry. Lord Dilandau if you don't want to see me anymore I'll.."

Gatti was cut off as a hand suddenly cupped his cheek and drawn him closer to his master.

"I always thought you were different from the others.. no.. I always knew you were different." Dilandau stated softly which was kinda out of his character. "I always liked something about you that the others don't seem to have, even until now I'm not sure of what it was that made me like you.." he continued in the same tone.

Gatti couldn't believe his ears. Did his master Dilandau just say he likes him? A smile started forming in his lips. So, things were going positively for him after all.

"Dilandau-sama.." Gatti says dreamily as he stared deep in Dilandau's eyes

"Do you.. want to try it out?"

Gatti's heart nearly skipped to a stop. 'Try it out..? Did he mean..?!'

"sir?" he says questioningly

"Try it out if it works between you and me.. that way, we could both satisfy our needs with each other. I won't mind besides I think its about time I moved on."

Gods! Gatti would have been more than dumb if he had rejected that offer. How long has he waited to hear those words. ' But what if he's still hung-up with Migel and uses me to cover it up?! Oh hell never mind.. he's not here anymore! Besides even if Lord Dilandau is still hung up with him, I'll make sure he forgets soon!' he told himself. With that, Gatti smiled. His expression spoke for him. 

Dilandau grinned and started to move closer to his new toy. It was so easy to manipulate his slayers, how they fall for him so easily. Gatti closed his eyes as Dilandau brought their faces mere inches apart. Their lips met. Gatti shivered at the desire that rushed through his veins the moment their lips touched. He deepened the kiss by snaking his hands and arms around to circle Dilandau's neck and pulling him closer. Gatti moaned against Dilandau's mouth as the desire increases by the second that his pants were already starting to grow tight. And with one final swerve of his tongue, Dilandau broke the kiss and stared down into Gatti's eyes which had just recently opened.

"I love you.." Gatti moaned, eyes filling with lust. 

"Gatti.." came the low response

Dilandau leaned forward for another kiss, more intense than the first but Gatti could only lean further and responded in an even more aggressive way that shocked even himself. Hands started to travel inside his messengers night shirt, massaging the sensitive skin. Gatti moaned with desire as the smooth, talented hands of his Lord and lover circles his chest. He broke the kiss and allowed Dilandau to remove his shirt, eyes remaining closed. He was starting to be in a very aroused state and more as Dilandau reached down and placed his palm against the bulge in his pants. Another moan was earned by Dilandau from Gatti because of this.

Suddenly, Dilandau moved away, breaking the love spell when he did. Gatti opened his eyes and stared in shock as his master started stripping before him. His jaw dropped open when Dilandau now stood before him in the nude. Gatti could do nothing but stare at the most beautiful sight he ever saw in his life as his face now resembled a tomato.

"It's your turn.."

* Okay, I know it really sux. Please don't kill me! Anyways, you people have the option whether I should end it here or not. I leave the choice to you. Please Review! :-)


End file.
